Structural supports, may be formed from a curable material, such as cementitious materials, i.e., cement concrete, including resin and other polymeric compounds. Pouring the uncured material into a form, until the material cures and hardens typically produces these supports. These forms are generally made up of multiple sections that are assembled on the site. For examples, plywood sheets may be nailed together to create a form then the curable material is poured into the form where it solidifies. After the structure is satisfactorily cured, the form is then removed. Due to the fragile nature of the plywood, it is often destroyed during dismantling of the form. Also, when these forms are made from such expendable materials, the time taken in creating forms for a unique application is often large as well as costly. These forms can range in height from less than a foot to in excess of 20-30 feet. Often, especially when combined with cement or concrete, structural steel is run parallel to the form along the inside of the form. Typically the structural steel comprises structural reinforcing bar (rebar) for the purpose of adding strength and durability to the final structure. The final structure form can be used as a support for buildings, bridges, homes, and other large facilities having large innate structural needs.
Examples of such forms may be found in the following patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,434, JP 403260264A, JP 405033491A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,393, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,801, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,498, JP 402252832A, patent application Publication No. US 2005/0186034, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,513, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,094, GB 2 056 538, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,971, U.S. Pat. No. RE27,732, patent application Publication No. US 2004/0244667, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,526, patent application Publication No. US 2002/0152695, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,851.